Hold My Heart
by MexaRican
Summary: Leah Imprints on Embry cousin Gabriella who just moved into town. But how will Leah handled an unhappy Embry while trying to get Gabriella to fall in love with her. How will the pack take it. Will she be able to keep her away from vampires. And will she be able to handled Gabriella past? *Femslash*


**I do not own any characters as they all belong to Stephenie Meyer... except one lol.**

Chapter One

"Ughhh! Damn Sam! Who did he think he was! Bossing ME around!" I screamed in my head fully knowing but not really caring that he was alpha. I haven't really gotten use him pulling alpha on me since were recently engaged He always spoiled me so much and now I was simply another pack member to him. Just another puppy he had control of. "Damn him!" I yelled again! "And damn Embry for not having his damn phone on! It's supposed to be my weekend off; but no of course I'm Sam little errand girl." I said in my head as I pretended to salute Sam saying "yes sir!" I was running through the forest in wolf form. God knew I wanted to get this through fast. So I could try and find some peace this weekend. "Why did Embry have to live way out in the middle of the forest?" I said to myself. He literally live secluded in the heart of La Push. Lucky him.

I was now standing at the treeline starring at Embry house. But something was different. I hadn't even picked up the smell till now. I guess that what happens when I'm having one of my "fits". It smelled delicious!Buttery pancakes, fresh outta of oven blueberries muffins, juicy sausage, crispy bacon, scrumptious eggs, roasted ham, melting cheese over potatoes, golden toasted bread, fresh squeezed orange juice, and rich coffee. My stomach growls as my mouth water. I shift back into human form putting on a hunter green sun dress and some flip fops.

As look towards Embry house I remember Embry mom had gotten an unbelievable job offer and had left to California and Embry can't cook food this good! I raised an eyebrow as I thought Embry must have a girl over. Surprised, I didn't think he had it in him. I would never admit it but I was kinda of proud of him as I walked towards his house. I heard two different heartbeats. One beating loudly which must have been Embry's since it was common for us wolf hearts to sound like it was about to fall out. However the other heartbeat sounded striking as it was dancing to its on songs. Everything about that heart brought me in. I knock on his door ready to give him some nonstop jokes. He opens the door in nothing but boxers. Wow he gotten luckier than I thought.

"What do you want, Leah" he said as his face went from a smile to a frown.

"Excited to see me huh?" I said sarcastically.

"What is it, Leah?" he commanded.

Wow I really brought his mood down and I couldn't help but get defensive. "Hey you're the one with phone off! What do you want a phone for if your not gonna answer it! It's supposed to my weekend off!" I declared. "And of course Sam decides to send me all the way to the middle of nowhere to tell you that you have the next shift with Jake and Quil! So think about charging your phone next time before having a "BIG NIGHT" I said with a smile at the end.

His body kinda got defensive when I said "BIG NIGHT" like I had gotten it wrong and he felt the need to be protective. This girl must have be something REALLY special. But his voice didn't sound anything like his body when he just said, "OK, thanks Leah and sorry for making you come all the way to "the middle of nowhere" on your weekend off."

My mood relaxed and decided to take a poke at those jokes I thought of.

"So you finally got laid?" I said with a wink "let me take a look" I whispered trying to look past him into the kitchen where I hear the most gorgeous heartbeat once more. But yet again protectively he blocked my view with his body. I raised an eyebrow at him but before I could even say anything I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!

"Embry, who's at the door" said the girl in the kitchen. Her voice sounded like angel calling me from heaven. No it sounded even better. I could hear her light footstep as if she was dancing to the door. It was obvious Embry was very protective of her and didn't want me to meet her in case I was what the guys called "bitchy" to her. But I don't think I could ever be bitchy to her. Something in my heart said it was impossible. Right when her shadow was coming into view Embry put his arm between him and the door blocking the girl. Wow he really did not want me meeting her. However that didn't seem to stop her as she pushed herself through Embry huge arm. As soon as I saw her my world could have ended and I wouldn't of care! She is more than beautiful, she was God like! Perfect in every way All the pain I kept in me went way. It was like she had taken my wounded heart and was giving it back to me all heal and three times the size of the original one. Gravity was not important anymore because she held me down to earth now. For the first time my whole life I felt complete! This feeling was addicting and that was when I notice that I had just imprinted on Embry mystery girl. Embry noticed this to and yelled "NO!" huffing his body even more. I was about to growl at him when she smile the most gorgeous smile ever. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Excuse my rude cousin" she said as she looked at him badly to introduce her.

Embry forcibly said, "This is **MY BABY** cousin, Gabriella."

She once more looked at him "I would hardly say baby cousin you only won that race by hours. May I add it's the last thing you ever beat me at." She said laughing at him. Wow she had him wrapped around her littler finger. I felt relief that they were just cousin and not something else. Just by thinking she was "something else" with anyone else killed me with jealousy!

"Anyways, I'm Gabriella Call" she said extending her hand to me.

"Leah Clearwater" I said as I grab her hand to shake it. Just then I felt a million little sparks fly off as we touched. I could see she felt them as her eyes widen. Just then Embry cleared his throat and said "Well thank you Leah for stopping by tell Sam I'll be there…" he started pushing the door close when she looked down and laughed making him stop.

"I should have known you had nothing but your boxer on. Go and put some clothes on we have a guest. Please excuse my rude cousin once more. Ever since he was a baby it was hard to put clothes on him" She said laughing.

"Anyways, Leah would you like to stay for breakfast?" she asked.

Ohhh it felt sooo right for her to say my name. I was about to answer when Embry rudely said, "No Gaby! Leah has to go."

She look sadden because he said I had to go. However I corrected him," actually it's my weekend off" I said mocking him for being sooo rude. She smiled at the fact that I could stay, making me smile too, and making Embry get madder.

This was going to be a great breakfast I could feel it!


End file.
